


Midnight Patrol (and other childish activities)

by Day_dreaming



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen, Meet-Cute, Phase One (Gorillaz), Pre-Relationship, boodles, bubbles is eight and noodle is ten here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_dreaming/pseuds/Day_dreaming
Summary: Bubbles was all of eight years old when she decided that rock stars were overrated.





	Midnight Patrol (and other childish activities)

Bubbles was all of eight years old when she decided that rock stars were overrated. 

Rock stars and their dumb concerts always stirred up the city, especially one as big as Townsville. Big lines held up traffic, the people in the lines could get in fights for cutting (a federal offense in Buttercup’s opinion), and after the concert people would wander around town or worse try to drink and drive! The Powerpuff Girls always had to patrol before during and after any big concert was held; what counted as a ‘big’ concert Bubbles didn’t know, but Blossom was dead set on keeping the town safe from itself and “The dangers of too loud music encouraging our enemies to use it as a cover up for taking over the city!”

Which, sure, that was a valid concern, but right now it seemed everybody was either at the concert or asleep like Bubbles should be right now. She huffed as she took a sharp turn around the outskirts of Chinatown, she hoped the Monkeys or whatever they were called would wrap it up soon. It was close to eleven thirty already, and Bubbles wanted to catch the new episode of Sailor Moon in the morning. As she soared through the air she wondered just what Serena was going to do with Rini staying at her house and if Sailor Mats was going to show up in the next episode.

“Bubbles!” one of her sisters called, their voice too tiny to make out clearly. That was another thing Bubbles didn’t like about concerts, her sisters always wanted to be closer so she ended up taking the longer routes around the city. Blossom always claimed it was so she could signal them easier from the scenic middle route and Buttercup just liked listening to music the Professor would disapprove of. It was a little annoying, but to be fair Bubbles would just end up counting the songs until it was over if she was any closer and counting songs interrupted her daydreaming.

Blossom came into sight, her pink bow blowing in the late summer wind, “Good news! The band just finished their encore and the concert-goers are filing out. Now we just have to make sure everyone makes it to their cars and hotels for the night.” She smiled as if they hadn’t lost three hours of sleep waiting for this dumb band to finish singing. Buttercup rushed over to gush with Blossom about The Monkeys, a stupid name for a band of made up entirely of humans, and Bubbles wondered why those two couldn't just patrol together and leave Bubbles out of it.

“Oh girls, I forgot Buttercup and I will take the backstage, side entrances and the main parking ramp. Bubbles, take the main entrance.” Blossom shouted over her shoulder as Buttercup mimed a drum solo that was apparently ‘the coolest thing she’d ever seen’.

“Okay, but if I finish first I’m going home without you two!” Bubbles yelled after them, to which she got to disinterested nods from her sisters. Ugh, she was too tired for this kind of thing. She floated to the ground and walked towards the throng of people and started giving directions to out-of-towners. Boy, The Monkeys drew a bigger crowd than she thought they would, and there was already angry honking happening behind her.It was going to be a long night of helping people, lucky for them Bubbles always helped people in need.

No matter how tired she was.

\--

The crowd had finally begun to thin out almost half an hour later, and in another fifteen minutes almost disappeared completely. Bubbles could hear her sisters helping people to their cars in the bad parking ramp off around the back and a traffic jam at the intersection that just barely counted as not in her area. She decided to do one last sweep around the block for lost people and to make sure any petty criminals weren’t preying on the chaos. The police officers waved at Bubbles as she floated down the streets and began looking down alleyways and by the clubs for people in need of help when she heard the sound of something being knocked over.

Rushing towards the sound, Bubbles readied herself to knockout a couple robbers or stop a fight when she turned down a side street and saw another girl, “Uh, hello. Are you the one that shouted?” she asked as she walked towards her. She was dressed in really weird clothes that looked too big for her and the strangest looking helmet. The girl turned to her and shouted again, and held out her hands in the karate stance Robin had shown her once, “Oh no! I don’t wanna hurt you! I’m a Powerpuff Girl; I help people like you all the time.”

The girl looked confused before letting out a string of words in a language Bubbles had never heard of. At Bubbles’ blank look she let out another frustrated yell and kicked the already knocked over trash can. Well, that explains the noise. “I don’t know what you just said but I can still help you. Are you lost? I can help you find your way back.” She held out a hand to the taller girl who stared at it suspiciously before taking it slowly.

Bubbles giggled for a second before leading her out of the alleyway, “I’m Bubbles by the way. What’s your name?” She hoped the girl knew enough English to give her an idea of where to go and who to look for. Bubbles wondered if the girl would mind a bird’s eye view of the city, but most people who couldn’t fly weren’t happy to be picked up and flung into the air without warning. Even if they were flung in the arms of a nigh indestructible eight year old.

Bubbles stopped at a tug on her arm, the girl was pointing at herself, “Noodle. My name is Noodle.” She thought for a minute, and, as the seconds went by seemed to get more and more frustrated with herself, “Ugh, I am--was--uh, with family.” she stutters out, an angry flush to her cheeks.

“You need help finding your family?” Noodle nods at that, “Can you tell me where you all were?” Bubbles asks softly, not wanting to upset the taller girl again.

“We are, uhm, were--Gorillaz?” Noodle looks at her hopefully and Bubbles wonders if the name was supposed to mean anything. Noodle groans again before miming playing a guitar and throwing up the rock sign.

“Oh! You were at that concert downtown? I know exactly where that is! Come on!” Bubbles cheers and Noodle cheers with her after a second of confused silence. Both girls jumped up and down for a second clapping, and, in her excitement, Bubbles floating up higher and spinning in a circle before floating back down to Noodle.

“You fly!?” She screamed, her eyes blown wide with a big smile on her face. She began shouting in Japanese and did a super cool kick flip before ending in a very familiar pose. 

Bubbles gasped at that, “Sailor Moon? You watch Sailor Moon!?” She yelled before posing dramatically and yelling Sailor Moon's catchphrase. Noodle laughed and yelling out the sentiment in Japanese. At least, that’s what Bubbles assumed she was saying.

“You can fly me to family?” Noodle asked a little breathless after all the kicking and shouting they both had done. Her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled under the lamplight, a small giggle making its way out of her mouth. How could Bubbles say no to that? She nodded and scooped Noodle up bridal style and took off into the air.

Noodle whooped and hollered the whole way to the venue yelling in a mix of Japanese and English. Her hair whipped in the wind and Bubbles wondered what she would say if she heard Bubbles sonic scream or saw her fight one of those giant monsters that always pop up in the ocean. She wondered if Noodle lived in Townsville or somewhere Bubbles could easily fly to (which was anywhere really, except across an ocean but there was no way Noodle’s family came that far for a concert). A tap on her shoulder stopped Bubbles flight path, “There!” Noodle yelled and pointed towards a big van where three people were standing. Bubbles nodded and floated down gently in front of her family.

Noodle’s family startled at her appearance and was, apparently, three men. Bubbles wondered if Noodle was an accident like her and her sisters. She tried to figure out which one was her dad, but none of them really looked like her. The one with no eyes looked too young to be her dad, but the black guy with white eyes was too big to be her dad and their faces didn’t match. The green one was the right age, probably, but he was green and Noodle wasn’t green. Maybe she was adopted like the Rowdyruff Boys were adopted by HIM. Hm, Bubbles guessed it didn’t matter because they were all crowding around Noodle like the Professor did when they left Townsville for the moon.

“So, you the one that helped Noodle find her way back?” The white-eyed man smiled down at her and, whoa, his eyes weren't just white they glowed in the dark. Which was cool but also reminded her of Queen Beryl’s eyes when she was being particularly evil.

“Yep! It’s my duty as a Powerpuff Girl to make sure the citizens of Townsville are safe, and that Noodle even if she came from out of town for a stupid concert.” Bubbles slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed because Noodle’s family obvioulsy likes the stupid Gorillaz if they went to their concert. “Ah, I’m sorry! They’re not stupid, I know you must like them I just don’t like patrolling during concerts because I always wake up late the next day!” She squeaked out.

The man just laughed and patted her head, “Name’s Russel kid, and,” he knelt down next to her so they were eye level, “between you and me, I think this band is pretty stupid myself.” 

“Why did you go to their concert then?”

His eyes crinkled at that, and the white turned a soft bluish for second, “I got a bit of an investment going on, and it’s too late to back out now.” He stood up and ruffled her hair, which was already falling out of their high pigtails. “Hey don’t you two wanna thank the little lady that brought Noodle back to us?” He gestured toward her and the two men hovering over Noodle turned to face her.

The blue haired man, the one with no eyes, spoke first, “Right, thanks kid, we were about to call the police, before someone,” he jerked his head to the green man, “interrupted my call by worrying about a warrant he shouldn’t have in the first place.” Bubbles wondered if that meant she had to arrest one of Noodle’s potential dads, but decided not to worry about it because it was too late for anyone to be out, even criminals. “I hope it wasn’t any trouble.”

“You’re welcome! And don’t worry, helping people is what I’m supposed to do.” She turned to the green man, and wondered briefly if he was related to the Gangreen Gang at all. He stared at for a little while before Russel slapped the back of his when the silence became a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah, what Denty said.” He muttered before crouching down to Noodle who was whispering in his ear.

“Don’t mind Murdoc. He’s always like that.” The blue haired man (Denty?) sighed, “You can call me Stu or 2-D, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his head before straightening. Murdoc grabbed him by the ear and began whispering to 2-D while Noodle looked expectantly at him before turning to Russel and pointing at her who nodded with a wide smile. Bubbles hoped Noodle was just telling them about their flight and wasn’t part of some secret plan to get her away from her sisters. 

2-D pushed himself away from Murdoc with a pretty harsh shove for someone who was also Noodle’s dad. He said something to Noodle in a low tone before she jumped and shouted out another word Bubbles didn’t know. She rushed over to Bubbles and grabbed her hands and giant smile on her face, “You want to play tomorrow?”

Bubbles found herself nodding before she had time to think about it, “Yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I know literally no one but me cares about this ship I made up but I wanted a fic for it and obviously I'm the only one who will make it. Please leave kudos and if you're feeling generous a comment as well I really need someone to talk to about boodles. Oh and I hope Bubbles isnt too ooc she's tired and doing something she doesn't want to but I tried not to make her too grumpy cause shes still joy and the laughter y'know? Anyway thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
